Baby Step
by BlayrIsabellaxx
Summary: When Holly Vega makes one mistake, her world is changed forever. New people enter her life and everything is changed better. Or is it?


_****_**Hey guys! So, I've decided to give the writing thing a shot since I'm always a silent reader. I've read a lot of throughout this archive and others and noticed that most of the story lines are repetitive. I've decided to try something different. Instead going by the normal pairings, I'm going to risk the line a little and do it from the parents stand point before and after the kids were born. It's risky, I know, but tell me what you think.**

_**Prologue**_

_**(Holly)**_

Nervousness rolled down my spine in thick waves the closer my car got to the restaurant. I don't know why, but from the moment Gary said hello through the phone I knew something was...off. His voice was much mellower than usually with a hint of mystery hiding under the soothing tone of his velvet voice.

I immediately accepted his request to meet him at our usual spot. He said he had something important to tell me. After he clicked off the phone his words rolled around in my head like dice.

" We need to talk. I have something important I need to tell you."

I juggled the sentence around in my head since I started up the car. Could it possibly have a double meaning to it? They say nothing good ever come out of the phrase 'we need to talk'. Is it possible that Gary wants to end our relationship?

I could have sworn that everything was going good for us. I thought that we had that spark. Well at least I had felt that spark from him.

Maybe I'm just over analyzing the situation. Maybe Gary just generally had important things to get off his chest. Maybe, just maybe, tonight will be the night he pop the question.

I had to laugh out loud at that one.

Gary already established early on that he wasn't ready to marry anyone at the moment. He said he didn't agree to the theory that you have to sign a piece of paper to show that you are committed to someone. You could be faithful and love someone without being 'legally' bounded.

I, on the other hand, have the opposite belief.

However, Gary did say that if he someday meet the right lady, he may give in and marry her. So that option may still be open.

Maybe he decided that I was the one. Maybe I will be the one who makes him cave in a put a ring on my finger. I hope so. From the sound of his voice, what he have to say can range from hopelessly romantic to down right awful.

All of the questions were erased the moment my front wheels hit the pavement of The Olive Pit. Instead, the nervousness turned up to a higher degree. I pulled up to the front door, got out, and handed the keys to the valet.

He smiled and hopped into the car. I turned around and entered the five star restaurant. The warm yellow light illuminated the room brightly. The atmosphere was smooth with a hint of romance.

Several tables were covered with pure white cloth and had miniature candles lit up on the center. Soft jazz music played in the background. I could hear the quiet hum of several people talking and laughing at the tables.

"Hi, do you have a reservation ma'am?" The lady behind the podium asked, snapping me back into reality.

I turned around to face her, " Um, yes. Sorry. I'm Holly Morgan, Gary Santino's guest."

The lady checked her book thingy before looking back up and nodding.

"You're at table twenty-five Ms. Morgan. It's the very last table on the left hand side."

I nodded my thanks before following the directions the woman gave me. It wasn't long until I found my way over to the table. Evidently Gary saw me before I saw him. When I caught sight of him, he was already standing up with my chair pulled out for me.

I smiled and quickened my steps towards him. From the look on his face, I was worried for nothing in the car. Everything will be so it seems.

By the time I reached Gary, I wrapping my arms around his neck and pulled him into a quick kiss before I sat down into the offered chair.

"You're early, sweetheart. I wasn't expecting until about twenty more minutes." Gary smiled revealing his glistening white teeth. I could have sworn my heart dropped at the sight.

"I guess I was just ready to see you," I answered him with a smile of my own.

Gary didn't answer me right away. Instead, it was almost as if he hadn't heard me at all. I feel as if I was talking to myself, but I didn't address it.

That's not in my character. I decided not to be the one to break the ice, so I sat and waited for Gary to be the one to start the conversation off.

After about three minutes of silence, the waiter finally came with the menus and asked for our order. Gary ordered a streak dinner and a glass of water, so I ordered the same-thing. I usually order what he orders when we go out to places like this because I'm not used to the type of food. It's very rare that I eat steak.

Once the waiter was gone, it was back to silence. Awkward.

"Well," Gary cleared his throat, "I wanted to talk about the future. About us. I've been putting off the topic for as long as I can, but I feel that now or never is the right time to have this conversation."

I nodded.

Okay I hope this is going in the right direction. The one in which at the end of the night I'll have a ring on my finger. The chances of that is slim, but one can never be so sure.

"Holly, how long have we been together?"

Easy. " Fourteen months." Of course I would remember that.

"Exactly. Fourteen short months. We've grown closer to each other, learned more about each other than we know ourselves. I know your turn ons and offs better than any man could ever have. The same with you."

My heart started pounding rapidly through my chest. All of a sudden, my hands became clammy and moist with anticipation. Maybe he will pop the question.

"Some people may say that we're driving in a fast lane because we only known each other for a little under a year and things are already getting pretty serious. I agree with them."

Wait, what? Okay this is heading in a direction that I wasn't planning on. So he think that we're moving too fast. This was why he called me here?

I opened my mouth to say something, but Gary raised his hand to hush me.

"Here me out, sweetheart."he began, " You of all people should know that I don't care about what society has to say. The only person opinion I'm worrying about is yours."

"Even though I met you not too long ago, I feel as if I've known you forever. So now I have something to ask you, or tell you rather."

The only thing that ran across in my mind was that he was going to get down on one knee. It would be me who he violate his beliefs for. I'll be his wife, his lover. Gary is going to propose to me and I will say yes.

As expected, the man stood up and walked towards me. My hand immediately flew to my mouth as he grabbed both of my hands and bent down on one knee. Tears flooded my eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Holly Morgan." Gary sighed, "You know I love you don't you?"

I nodded and choked back the tears.

"However, I think I may love someone else."

Wait, what?

Did he just say what I thought he said?

"And I want to marry _her." _

Oh no he didn't.

He lead me on all is time to believe that he was going to ask me to marry him, but instead he plan on marrying someone else? Who is she? How the heck didn't I know there was someone else.

All these new questions zoomed across my brain as I try to piece everything together.

"Holly, say something. Please."

What can I say? What do he want me to say? Okay, I forgive you? What the heck?

The only words that formed across my lips was the obvious question anyone in my state would ask.

"Who is she?" I have to know.

His eyes met mine with caution. Those beautiful green eyes that always held a deep effect on me. He reached out to touch me, but I pulled away.

"Your sister."


End file.
